Black: The Unova Adventure
by TheRetroProdigy
Summary: Follow Black, a 15-year old trainer from Unova who plans to become Champion of the Unova League. However, not only does his confidence, rival and romantic interest get in the way but so does Team Plasma and the mysterious N...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon is owned by Game Freak - I am no way affiliated with it.

**Chapter One**

Before I start, I will begin by saying this is my first Pokémon fanfic. Any kind of criticism and praise is welcome - I want to know what you fellow Pokémon fans think. This story is similar to the story in Pokémon Black and White but there are many differences. ^_^ Enjoy.

* * *

_Yeah, we all know how those fairytales start. A boy or girl, starts off as a trainer, defeats the Gyms and Elite Four and becomes Champion. My Mum used to read them to me when I was seven or eight. It's always been my dream to one day be as great as my Dad, if not greater. But you can't get better than Champion, can you? Yeah, my Dad's Champion. Before I started trainer school, I sometimes went with him to watch him battle trainers who also wanted to be Champion...and he sweeped most of them with one Pokémon. He was my idol...and still is. My brother also always wanted to be as good as him but he disappeared when he left home to be a trainer. He went off to Kanto to compete in the Indigo League and we haven't heard from him since. _

_Mum and Dad drifted apart then. Mum said that my brother had been wrong to leave us whilst my Dad defended him, saying it was for the best. They eventually divorced and Dad moved to Opelucid City, whilst Mum and I moved to Nuvema Town. Mum wanted somewhere 'quieter'. That was fifteen years ago and since then, I've grown and now I know I'm ready to be a trainer. It's a good thing too - I'm receiving my Starter Pokémon from Professor Juniper soon. _

Black stood on his porch outside his house, his hands in his pockets. Summer had arrived in Unova - the sky was cloudless and the sun beat down on Nuvema Town. A flock of Pidove flew above him, tweeting and calling out as they did. Black scratched his head as his mother opened the front door, with a Emolga flying above her. Black's mother, Eva, was in her late thirties and had short, dark brown hair cut at her shoulders. She wore a pair of modern glasses and behind the glasses were a pair of dark brown eyes. She wore a floral summer dress. As she noticed Black, she smiled.

"So...ready to get your Starter Pokémon?" she asked him. "Decided who you're gonna pick yet?"

"Hm. I'm pretty sure I'm almost there." Black smiled at Eva.

Black was fifteen and had long dark hair. On his head were a distinctive pair of orange goggles - Go-Goggles was their official name. Black's father had given them to him last Christmas. He wore a black jacket with a white undershirt and wore dark sports trousers. On his feet were a pair of designer orange trainers. On his wrist was a designer Pokétch, transported straight from Sinnoh. His eyes were dark brown, identical to his mother's, and facial hair was visible on his upper lip.

"Well, make sure you come back here and say goodbye to Emolga and I - we don't want you to go without saying a proper goodbye - it could be months before we see you again." Eva told him.

"You can always visit me wherever I am."

"But you'll always be on the move, honey. I don't want to slow you down," Eva glanced at her watch. "Quick! You're going to be late!"

Black nodded to him mother and ran off the porch and into the rural street. Nuvema Town had always been quiet and nothing was changing here - Black saw everyone he normally did doing their daily business and saw a group of children walking to the local Trainer School. He smirked, remembering vividly his time in the Trainer School. He'd always been top of the class in practical classes but in theoretical classes he was much nearer the bottom. In the end he'd passed his Graduation Exam last Spring with flying colours and had come top in the entire school. His mother had been estactic and his father had expected no less.

Black found himself in front of a old-looking building, with old brickwork and a thatched roof. It looked no different from the other buildings in Nuvema Town but a golden plaque on the front of the building showed it was. The plaque stated: 'The Laboratory of Professor Juniper'. Black nodded and smiled before walking in. The laboratory was set out like an old house, with a long hallway that lead to several rooms. A hurried looking man ran out of one of the rooms. He had receding hair and wore a white labcoat.

"And you are?" he questioned.

"Uh...I'm Black. I'm here to receive my Starter Pokémon from the Professor?" responded Black.

"Ah, yes. So you're one of the novices, then?" the man nodded. "I'm the dear Professor's aide."

"Nice to meet you." Black extended his hand which the aide took and shook powerfully. Black then heard a female voice call out.

"Biff, who is it?" a woman then stepped out of the room. She also wore a lab coat and had kind, small green eyes. Her hair was light brown and styled. Black had seen her on plenty of Pokémon shows - she was Professor Juniper.

"Ah," she said in surprise. "You must be Black, then? I wasn't expecting you..." She then glanced at her watch and gasped. "It's broken...my husband will pay for buying me a tacky piece of rubbish."

"Professor, shall I get the Pokémon?" asked 'Biff'. Juniper nodded and he hurried into another room.

"I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't ready," Juniper chuckled, embarassed, before opening the door to another room. "Follow me." Black obliged, walking into a large room with many strange machines in it. It looked out of place in the old fashioned building. Black suddenly noticed the decrease in temperature and saw an air conditioner on the side pumping in cool air.

"I know it's a bit nippy but my machines get hot in the summer and break down otherwise. Plus, the Pokémon like it," Juniper then turned as Biff walked into the room holding three Poké Balls. He placed them evenly on the table and each one was designated with a little sticker on it - one was of a sticker of a leaf, another with a flame and the final one with a water droplet. "Ah, thank you, Biff. I hope you won't be too devastated one of these Pokémon is leaving today."

"Actually, Professor, they're all leaving today. We have three trainers up to receive a Starter Pokémon." Biff informed her.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me." Juniper smiled and nodded to Biff, who left the room.

Black knew it was time. Juniper turned to him and nodded.

"I presume you read the postcard I sent your mother?" she asked. Black nodded. The postcard he had received two weeks ago had all the details - including details of the Starter Pokémon: Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott.

"Yes, Professor. And I've decided I want Oshawott." Black then picked up the Poké Ball with the water droplet on the front and released Oshawott, who emerged and looked around before realising he had been picked by a trainer. Oshawott beamed and jumped up and down happily.

"Also, take this." Juniper handed Black a device that was coloured white. Black pressed the screen and a sign appeared saying: 'POKÉDEX'.

"What's this?" asked Black.

"This is a Pokédex. It gives you a detailed description and information on any Pokémon you find." said Professor Juniper. Black grinned and pointed it at Oshawott.

_**Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing. **_

"That's amazing," Black nodded, pocketing the Pokédex. "Thanks, Professor."

"It's nothing, honestly," Juniper smiled. "So, are you planning to take on Pokémon Gyms or just adventure?"

"Well, I want to be Champion of Unova one day...so yeah, I guess I'll have to." Black replied.

"If you're anything like your father then I won't be surprised if you sweep the Gyms." Juniper winked.

"Thank you. I'm proud to be his son," Black nodded before looking at his Pokétch. "Well, I don't want to waste anymore of your time, Professor, so I'll be off." Black turned and then exited the lab before slowly heading home, Oshawott walking beside him.

"I hope we'll become unbreakable partners, Oshawott." Black said to him. Oshawott jumped up in the air happily squeaking. It took Black fifteen minutes to get back to his house where he entered his home. Eva and Emolga rushed over.

"So you picked Oshawott? You'll have to tell your father..." Eva then slipped her hand in her pockets and pulled out a pen before running back into the kitchen and returning again with a piece of paper. She scribbled something on it, folded it, and handed it to Emolga. She then turned to the Electric/Flying-type. "Take this to Alder and make sure he replies." Emolga squeaked in response and soared off out of the door and into the sky, brushing Black's head on the way out to say goodbye. Black smiled sadly before looking at his Mum.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now..." Black opened his arms. "I'll ring you when I get to Accumula Town."

"Oh, my baby boy," Eva grabbed Black and pulled him into a much-too-tight embrace. "Just promise me you'll be safe. I don't want you running off like...well, you know."

"I swear I won't, Mum. Besides, if I don't challenge Dad, who will?"

"I guess not," Eva grinned. "Just be careful. I don't want to hear your remains have been found in the middle of Pinwheel Forest!"

"That would be a worst case scenario," Black laughed. "But Pokémon aren't like that. You know Emolga when you found her?" Black was referring to when Black had been just seven years old and Eva had found Emolga out on Route 1, battered and weak, with a group of teenagers after it, beating it up with a wooden plank. It had been vicious and cruel for weeks until it finally began to trust people again.

"I mean people, dear. I've heard reports of evil organizations picking on vunerable children like you. It happens all the time in Kanto and Johto..." Eva sighed. "Just be careful and have fun!" Eva then kissed Black on the cheek, which led to Black wiping his cheek thoroughly.

"Bye, Mum! I promise...one day, I'll come back and you'll be prouder than me than ever," Black smirked. "Because I'll be Champion of the Unova League!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon is owned by Game Freak - I am no way affiliated with it.

**Chapter Two**

Once Black had left his house, eventually saying goodbye to his mother, he left for Route 1. He'd visited Route 1 before with his uncle, his mother's brother, who also lived in Nuvema Town. His uncle was by no means a good trainer but he was an excellent Pokémon breeder and Black made a mental note to, when he returned, visit his uncle and get him to take a look at his Pokémon which he hoped one day would rival the team of his father's.

Route 1 was a quiet woodland route that was beautiful in the spring, summer and autumn but bitterly cold and rather dull in the winter. Thankfully, it was late June and the beautiful vegetation on the trees reflected the sunlight in such a maginificent manner that it gave Black a sort of funny feeling inside.

"Alright, Oshawott. Let's see if we can't find some Pokémon to battle in this tall grass..." Black pointed at a large patch of healthy green grass that Black began to walk into. Oshawott obediently followed and suddenly they heard a rustle and, out of the grass, a Lillipup appeared. It barked loudly at Black.

"Alright, Tackle!" Oshawott slammed into Lillipup at full speed and Lillipup toppled over, obviously injured but not out. It replied with a Tackle, but it was much weaker than Oshawott's.

"Another Tackle!" Oshawott repeated its move and Lillipup growled angrily, evidently terribly injured. Oshawott did a final Tackle before Lillipup fell to the floor, defeated.

"That was great, Oshawott!" exclaimed Black. Oshawott grinned, proud that his trainer was pleased. Black continued to slowly walk along Route 1, Oshawott knocking out Patrats and Lillipups along the way expertly, with the odd Pidove too. Black then glanced at his watch, noticing it was almost 2 PM. He sat down on a nearby log and pulled out a tuna sandwich from his bag, eating it hungrily before handing some to Oshawott. As they completed their lunch, Black heard a call and noticed someone was calling his name. He looked around and then realised his name was being called from above and he saw a massive bird Pokémon overhead that landed in front of him. Black instantly saw it was Professor Juniper on an impressive male Unfezant. His father had a similar one but this Unfezant almost sparkled. It had obviously been looked after.

"Professor..." Black said in disbelief. "I didn't know you had such an incredible Pokémon." Black then pulled out his Pokédex.

_**Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon. Males swing their head plumage to threaten opponents. The females' flying abilities surpass those of the males. **_

"I caught it as a Pidove when I was a budding trainer on Route 3," Juniper then got off Unfezant's back, thanked him and returned him into a Poké Ball. She then turned to Black, "I just wanted to say, I forgot to give you this..." She slipped her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out three Poké Balls before handing them to Black.

"Gee, Professor! Thanks!" Black replied.

"It's nothing. You can buy them for good value at Poké Marts," Juniper then looked northwards. "Accumula Town up there has a Poké Mart."

"Thanks again, Professor," added Black. "I'll use them wisely."

"Watch out that the wild Pokémon your trying to catch is at least weakened. If it's not, they won't be caught and most of the time the Poké Ball is broken pretty easily," Juniper put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'll walk back to Nuvema Town. I'll see if I can catch the other trainers."

"Oh, the other trainers!" exclaimed Black. "So, I'm the strongest one, then? Since I've been with Oshawott the longest."

"Well, remember each Pokémon is good in their own way," Juniper pointed out. "Make sure you ring me every once in a while. I want to know how the son of Alder is doing." Juniper then walked back the way Black had come.

Black continued on his way until he saw a Pokémon rustle in the grass. Expecting a Patrat or Lillipup, a Pokémon with oval-shaped eyes on the side of its head, a yellow body except for the cream coloured torso and molted skin was visible around its legs. Black hadn't seen it ever before and instantly whipped out his Pokédex.

_**Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling it skin up to its neck.**_

"It looks rare..." Black then pointed at Scraggy. "Oshawott, Tackle!" Oshawott obliged, tackling Scraggy like he had done to so many Pokémon before. Scraggy hissed, pulling his skin over his body to reduce the Tackle to minimal damage. It then Low Kicked Oshawott in the stomach...and hard. Oshawott stepped back, winded. Scraggy then dissapeared and reappeared behind Oshawott, using a Faint Attack whilst hitting Oshawott in the back with its rubbery skin.

"Oshawott!" Black called out, concerned. "Try a Tail Whip!" Oshawott slapped its tail right in Scraggy's face before Tackling it to the ground once again. Scraggy then did another Low Kick, hissing at Oshawott. Black clenched his fist.

"Oshawott, try and hold Scraggy!" Oshawott was confused but grabbed Scraggy by the arms, holding him in place. Black grabbed a Poké Ball from his bag and threw the Poké Ball at Scraggy, crossing his fingers. Oshawott jumped out the way just before the Poké Ball made contact with Scraggy and Scraggy was pulled inside. The Poké Ball shook once...and twice...and a third time...

...and it clicked, signalling that Scraggy had been caught. Black cheered, picking up the Poké Ball before picking up Oshawott. He then returned Oshawott finally for a rest before clipping both onto his belt and continuing along Route 1. He could see the grey buildings of Accumula Town over the tops of the trees and Black ran towards it. As his foot stepped on the concrete floor for the first time, he wiped the dust and dirt off his jacket before continuing into the town. He saw the impressive Pokémon Centre in the middle of the town, which he walked into and hurried along to the main desk, placing his two Poké Balls on it as Nurse Joy emerged.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Centre," Nurse Joy greeted, taking Oshawott and Scraggy's Poké Balls and placing them onto a machine behind her. "I trust your a new trainer from Nuvema?"

"Um, yes. My name is Black." Black told her. Joy smiled.

"Professor Juniper informed me three of you were coming," Joy gestured around her. "This is a typical Pokémon Centre. It's essential to trainers. We heal your Pokémon, have rooms so you can stay here, we have information about Pokémon and the town the Centre is situated in. Are you staying in Accumula Town?"

"Only for one night," replied Black. "I'm then going to head on for my first Gym Badge."

"Ah, okay. Well, Accumula Town isn't exactly busy - we'll almost certainly have a room available for you tonight." Joy then handed Black his Poké Balls before Black thanked Nurse Joy and left the Pokémon Centre.

Joy had been right - Accumula Town wasn't at all busy. Black was sure that not many people outside of Nuvema and Accumula Town had even heard of the place. He turned down a street corner, out of the town centre before seeing a commotion up ahead. He hurried over before seeing several people all in a line dressed in white outfits with a hood. The outfits looked similar to those worn by knights in medieval times and two on the ends of the line held stands that had a shield on with the letter P written on. However, by far the most interesting thing was the man in the centre. He had long turquoise hair and wore a purple and gold robe. On his right eye was a red eyepiece.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." one of the knights said. "Our lord Ghetsis wishes to speak..."

"People of Accumula Town, we are all in great danger," the eyepiece man almost whispered. "Not of something you'd usually expect. We are all in danger...from ourselves and the way we treat Pokémon."

Instantly, Black was gripped. This man had a way of speaking...it almost seemed to convince Black already. But Black always felt something greater. A bad feeling...a very bad feeling.


End file.
